


Can You Keep Up?

by n4thanprescott



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Byakuya - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Makoto - Freeform, Naegami, Romance, Teen Romance, Togami - Freeform, byakuyatogami, danganronpa - Freeform, makotonaegi, naegi - Freeform, naegimakoto, togamibyakuya, uhh im so bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n4thanprescott/pseuds/n4thanprescott
Summary: Byakuya being a meanie but having a soft spot for Makoto <3There's no spoilers here!! Takes place during Trigger Happy Havoc!EDIT: i forgot to mention but i included one of my favorite headcanons- makoto has dyslexia!! i apologize if i get anything wrong about the disorder, as i don't have it myself.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Can You Keep Up?

Byakuya Togami. He himself is none other than the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. He was so much better than any other poor commoner at this dumb high school! He grumbled, making his way out of his dorm. He was mad. No- beyond that. He was absolutely furious. 

A killing game. He was in a killing game. It didn’t feel real- he had dealt with much worse than this. He had seen much worse than his classmates being murdered. He made his way up the stairs, going up to the library. He sat at a chair, opening a book. Though- for whatever reason- he couldn’t seem to focus. He exhaled loudly. 

Makoto Naegi.

Just as the thought of the short male entered the blond’s head, he heard a noise erupt from behind him. In an instant, he snapped his head around. To his surprise, what greeted him there in the doorway was none other than the devil himself. Makoto.

“What do you want?” Byakuya growled, shutting his book. He gently placed it down on the table he was sitting at, slowly standing up.

“Oh- I was coming to find you! Everybody misses you at the-”

“I could care less about a group of peasant’s feelings,” Byakuya said, shooting a glare towards Makoto, causing the brunette to tense. “Misses? You gotta be kidding me,” He said, smirking to himself, “Did you mean that everybody is scared of what I will do if left alone?”

Makoto tensed again, “No!- I didn’t mean that!” Makoto argued, his eyes glancing over to the book Byakuya had put down. He made his way over, and was about to pick it up- but in a second, it had disappeared. 

Byakuya had quickly snatched the book before Makoto could grasp it. He held it tightly to his side, “Such a book is far more complex than your tiny pea brain can comprehend.” Byakuya said. That wasn’t the case. 

Makoto crossed his arms. “That’s not true! I can comprehend a book like that!” Makoto yelled, shooting Byakuya a glare. 

Byakuya simply smirked at the others' actions. “Alright. Why don’t we make a bet then, hm?” Byakuya sat back down, opening the book. “Come here,” Instantly, Makoto did just as asked. He kneeled down on his knees, looking at the book. The words blurred, and he grumbled in defeat already. But! He wouldn’t tell that to Byakuya! He wouldn’t give in that easily!

“Read with me. At the same pace, too,” Byakuya said, quickly beginning to read the book. Before Makoto could read barely more than a paragraph, Byakuya flipped the page. Makoto’s eyes went wide. Fast! He wouldn’t give up yet, though! That’s not the type of person he was at all!

And so, Byakuya and Makoto… well, Byakuya, read the book, as Makoto seemed to follow like a lost sheep. After at least thirty minutes, Byakuya stopped. He looked at Makoto. “What’s happening in the book?” He asked, his face showing no emotion whatsoever. He knew Makoto wasn’t really paying attention. It didn’t take a genius to figure that out. 

Makoto tensed, and after a long pause, vaguely described what was happening. After a pause, Byakuya smiled gently. “You are correct,” He said, his arm snapping around Makoto’s waist. Makoto froze in place, looking down at Byakuya’s arm. Before he even knew what was happening, he was lifted up, being placed on the others lap.

“H- Byakuya? What are you doing?!” He asked, quickly trying to squiggle out. 

Byakuya growled. “I’m making this easier for you. Stop squirming!” He yelled, picking the book back up. He held onto it with his free hand, and began to read aloud to Makoto. Makoto went quiet, listening to the male’s voice. It was quiet. It was just above the volume of a whisper. It was soothing.

Byakuya continued to read, until he felt Makoto go limp in his arms. He glanced down, only to see him sleeping there. Byakuya paused, slowly putting the book down.He stood up, wrapping both of his arms around the smaller male’s body. He… was honestly kind of cute. When he didn’t have his mouth open.

Byakuya sighed, beginning to walk out of the library. He walked back to the dorms, going straight to his room. Once opened, he placed Makoto in his bed, covering him up with his blanket. He looked at Makoto for a minute, and sighed loudly once again. Such an idiot…

He slowly laid down beside him, looking up at his ceiling. Though he hated to admit it, he loved being in the other’s presence. Makoto made him feel… all weird inside. Mushy. The thought of loving someone else before he entered Hope’s Peak made him sick to his stomach. But now… he didn’t mind that much. 

Cutting him straight out of his thoughts, Makoto turned, cuddling into Byakuya’s waist. The blond’s head snapped down, looking at Makoto. He smiled after a moment, beginning to run his hands through his hair. What an adorable idiot.

Not long later, he fell asleep himself. For once, he slept peacefully. No negative thoughts clouding his mind. Makoto’s warm body made him happy. Cuddling him made him happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Hope y'all enjoyed. Sorry if it seemed rushed!!


End file.
